List of Wind Powers
Wind elements have the ability to manipulate the intangible. Below is a list of powers of the wind element seen thus far in the DAMMED universe. Active Powers Aerogenesis: 'The ability to generate wind currents. *'Tornado Generation: 'The ability to create and control swirling winds of great speed. *'Wind Bullets/Spheres: 'Forming wind into condensed spheres of air, capable of gaining speed while passing through currents, resembling the behavior of a bullet. '''Wind Current Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate already existing currents of wind. *'Air Deflection: 'Deflecting oncoming air currents. *'Air Walking: 'The control of the flow of air beneath feet to skate, stand, or sit above the ground. It can be extended to another person with enough concentration. *'Current Layering: 'The layering of wind currents to create walls or shields. The currents buffer or deflect incoming objects or attacks. Layers of currents depends on the user. It can also be used to increase the endurance of air-made objects. *'Increased Air Velocity: 'Increasing the speed of air. *'Pseudo-Telekinesis: Manipulating moving objects using the strength of the wind. *'Razor Wind: '''A quick wind current manipulated to a blade and used for slicing. **'Air Cutter: Cutting through currents and gusts of wind to avoid being blown away. **'Alternating Wind Blade: '''Similar to razor wind, using two antiparallel, arcing currents and laying them against one another to increase sharpness and cut more effectively. '''Air Pressure Manipulation: '''The manipulation of the pressure of air. *'Hyperpressurization: '''The ability to pressurize air to a point that it severly debiliates gas particles from escaping. **Explosions: The rapid release of hyperpressurized air. **'Hurricane Collection: '''Pressurizing hurricane storms to a point where they can be handheld objects. Their release is incredibly destructive over land. **'Simulacrum: 'Air manipulated using hyperpressurization into shapes resembling living things such as people, demons, and animals or objects such as weapons. '''Air Component Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate particles of gas found in air. *'Oxygen: The manipulation of oxygen gas particles present in the air. **'Deoxygenation: '''The ability to sap oxygen from around a target. This can be used to asphyxiate or to keep fire from burning. **'Oxygen Bomb: This ability is used in combination with a fire or electric user. Oxygen is saturated in a small space and with the ignition, it explodes. 'Sound Manipulation: '''The manipulation of sound waves and vibration. *'Sound Barriers: The manipulation of air to block out sound waves. **'Sonic Scream: '''The manipulation of sound waves to produce a high-pitched shriek. *'Sound Amplification:' The ability to amplify already-present sounds and sound waves. *'Mimic:' The ability to recreate sounds or the voices of other's. '''Flight: '''The ability to fly through the air using a variety of means depending on the race, species of demon, and prowess of powers among other things. Passive Powers '''Air Resistance Regulation: '''The abilty to reduce wind drag around the body to increase speed. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''The ability to hear sound vibrations from long distances away or minute sounds from a short distances away such as body functions. Some of these can be tuned out as white noise. Sound barriers can decrease this ability. *'Hearing Filter: The ability to tune out specific sounds. '''Perfect Pitch: The ability to remember and identify what the user hears. Some users can copy and recreate the pitch and tone of what they hear. '''Reinforcement: '''When performing a physical attack, pulling against the air to deliver another, separate attack afterwards. '''Wind Current Sensing: '''The ability to see already existing air currents and gauge their temperature and pressure. Category:World Info Category:Wind